Materials which provide woody fragrance notes and/or exhibit fixative properties when included in fragrance compositions are well-known in the art of perfumery. Natural materials, for example, the essential oils derived from sandalwood, patchouli and vetiver plant species are used extensively in the perfume and cosmetic industries. These oils would find even greater use if it were not for their limited supply and high cost. Accordingly, there is a continued effort on the part of research chemists and perfumers to find synthetic materials which can effectively replace those fragrance notes and fixative effects provided by natural oils.